


Time

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cop!Derek, Fluff, FluffyMcFlufferson, I miss Hoechlin, Kid Fic, M/M, SAHD!Stiles, derek hale deserves good things, mild swearing, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a nervous wreck waiting on his husband. Derek's running late...or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MishaAteMyBlog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/gifts).



> This is a series I wrote for my friend Heather's birthday, She gave me a small prompt every (ish) day and I'd write what came out. Each Title is the prompt given. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also, all of this was beta'd by the lovely and magical @Powerfulweak and trust me when I say you owe her much gratitude.

Stiles paced back in forth in front of the school, his heart jackrabbiting in his chest. He checked his phone again despite the fact that he knew barely a minute had passed, if that. He flattened down the fabric of his red shirt and tried not to think about the implications he’d learned from Star Trek.

_“Fuck, C’mon Derek. Where the hell are you?”_

He was just about to give in and call again, when the growl of the mustang pierced his ears. He exhaled, relief settling into his shoulders, allowing him to breathe just a little easier. He immediately realized he wasn’t the only one who’d heard the familiar sounds of Derek’s car when a pair of excited squeals made their way out of van.

“It’s Daddy! Daddy’s here!!”

“Guys, calm down. He’s not going to have a problem finding you. Your biological GPS goes both ways,” Stiles teased. The twins were still restlessly fighting their booster seat belts, but they stopped screaming at least; He would take that as a win any day.

When Derek came into view, he looked like sex on legs and Stiles halfheartedly thought about asking him to go home and change. The man was unfairly attractive in anything he wore, but he’s pretty sure the deputy uniform was going to be the source of many, many wet dreams for over half the population of Beacon Hills soon, if it wasn’t already.

His husband smirked at him, as if he knew exactly what Stiles was thinking, which he probably did.

“Fuuu...dge, stupid werewolf senses,” he muttered. Instead of letting himself get caught with his hand in the cookie jar, or well, his mind in the gutter, he played it off and continued.

“Where the heck have you been? We were supposed to meet here half an hour early,” he questioned, a small glint of both anger and disappointment in his eyes.

Derek just moved closer, pulling Stiles into his arms and softly kissing him. Derek puffed against his lips, warm air blowing into his mouth.

“Stiles, check the time.” Derek said, far too cocky for Stiles’ taste. Well, who was he kidding? Derek Hale was one cocky motherfucker and it was one of the many things Stiles loved about him.

He rolled his eyes in response but still checked his phone for the time. 7:26 am. “Yeah, annnnd? You’re twenty minutes late.”

Derek laughed again, “What time does the first bell ring, Stiles?”

He gave Derek a look like he was crazy. "Ten after eight," before the words even left his mouth, stiles realized his bone-headed mistake.

 _Fuck_ , his husband was never going to let him live this down. “Okay, so maybe I started setting alarms so that I wouldn’t forget and things kinda went downhill from there.” He gave Derek the wide-eyed expression of innocence and was all too happy when Derek pulled him tighter into his big, strong arms.

Derek pressed one more kiss to Stiles' smiling lips before turning around toward the van. “Hey pups, ready for your first day?”

“Daddy!! Papa said you left us and went to Mexico.” Cece cried excitedly, Derek turned to give him a glare, his brows curled high.

“I didn’t.. well, not really. C’mon Cee, you know I didn’t mean it.” Barely five years old and the girl was already too damn smart for her own good, and it always, ALWAYS bit Stiles in the ass.

“What about you, Asher? You ready to go to school?” Derek asked, unbuckling her twin brother from the opposite side.

“Yessssss!” he hissed, a wide smile splitting his face in half. “Ally said she’d let me play with the dinosaurs if I was really good.”

Derek chuckled and Stiles found himself doing the same. Asher’s love of dinosaurs was unequal to anything he’d ever seen. The kids both climbed out, instantly clinging to Derek.

“Don’t worry about me, I don’t need any hugs or anything,” Stiles teased, drawing his kids out of there lupine rituals. They ran the three steps toward him and pounced at his legs.

He bent down, giving each of them a crushing hug, before they walked toward the door hand in hand. They dropped the twins off with Allison, and even though there was a deep sinking hole in his chest, he walked away. Trusting that they’d be okay, Ally would take care of them.

Derek slung an arm over Stiles’ shoulder pulling him in tight. The simple gesture soothing his anxious nerves.


End file.
